gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shake It Out
}} Shake it Out,'' en español Sacúdetelo,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a Florence And The Machine de su álbum de estudio titulado Ceremonials la versión presentada en este episodio es la versión acústica de ésta misa. Contexto de la Canción Luego de que Brittany, Sugar, Santana, Mercedes y Tina se enteran de que la entrenadora Beiste fue víctima de violencia doméstica por parte de su marido, deciden cantarle esta canción en la sala de música a modo de disculparse por los comentarios que hicieron al respecto, y para expresarle que la apoyarán en todo lo que necesite. Letra Santana: Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play Tina: And every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn Mercedes: And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way Tina y Mercedes: I'm always dragging that horse around And our love is pastured such a mournful sound Mercedes: Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground Santana: So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn Tina, Mercedes y Santana: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa I am done with my graceless heart So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before Santana: the dawn Tina y Mercedes: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Tina, Santana, y Mercedes: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Santana: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back Mercedes: And given half the chance would I take any of it back Tina: It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone Tina, Santana, y Mercedes: It's always darkest before the dawn Oh whoa, oh whoa... Santana: And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't Tina y Santana: So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope Santana: And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope Tina, Santana, y Mercedes: It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat Mercedes: Cause looking for heaven, Tina, Mercedes, y Santana: found the devil in me Looking for heaven, Mercedes: found the devil in me Well what the hell Tina, Mercedes, and Santana: I'm gonna let it happen to me Tina and Santana (Con Mercedes): Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Curiosidades *A pesar de que todas las chicas estén sentadas y dedicando la canción a Beiste, Sugar y Brittany no cantan en ningún momento. *Es la segunda vez que Mercedes y Tina cantan una canción de Florence + The Machine, siendo la primera Dog Days Are Over. *Las circunstancias en las que fue cantada esta canción tiene ciertas similitudes con las de Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind. Curiosamente, en esta última son los chicos de New Directions quienes le cantan a Beiste, y en esta, lo hacen las chicas. Imagen de la portada del sencillo 280px Videos thumb|right|300px|Shake it out Acapella thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px|right|Versión Acustica thumb|300px|left|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Choke Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones Acusticas Categoría:Trios